


What Do You Do If Your Boyfriend Doesn't Like Your Hair?

by skittles_and_oreos16



Series: Teeny Tiny Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian does his hair, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, mickey hates it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_oreos16/pseuds/skittles_and_oreos16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (if you're taking them): Ian dyes his hair/considers dying his hair and Mickey is more than a little unimpressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Do You Do If Your Boyfriend Doesn't Like Your Hair?

What were the chances Mickey wouldn’t notice? Nevermind, he’d notice.

Ian ran a hand through his hair as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Debbie had asked to use him to try her hand in hair coloring, why? He didn’t know. He’d agreed to it as long as it wasn’t anything too drastic. _That_ was a mistake.

He scrunched his eyes up and pulled away. Maybe a hat would help?

Debbie appeared in the doorway and asked, “What do you think?”

"It’s purple, Debs," he all but croaked out.

"It’s deep burgundy, and it’s not that bad."

He walked into his old room and dug around in the dresser until he found a beanie and slipped it over his newly colored hair. This would help until he could figure out someway to fix it.

“I gotta get home, Debs. I’ll see you later.” He gave her a quick hug and left the house.

 

*

He spotted Mickey in the kitchen as soon as he stepped through the door. “Shit,” he muttered.

"Hey, were you been?" he asked.

"I was helping Debbie out." "What’s with the beanie? Not that I’m complaining."

Ian shuffled his feet and shrugged. “My head was cold.”

"It’s like two hundred fucking degrees out there," Mickey raised an eyebrow

"Thought you weren’t complaining about it?"

Mickey let it go and went back to lighting his cigarette. Good.

*

Ian did a good job of keeping his hair hidden, until that evening. He still hadn’t figured out what to do so he decided to take a shower he was drying off when Mickey came in. “Gotta piss,” he muttered.

Ian froze. Mickey seemed to not even notice him, until he was washing his hands in the sink and looked up to meet Ian’s eyes. The smile that had been plastered on his face quickly turned into horror and he whipped around to look at Ian. “The fuck did you do to your hair, Ian?!”

"I told you I was helping out Debbie," he said, as if that explained his erratic hair.

"The fucks that got to do with anything!" Mickey’s eyes were glued to the reddish-purple color that had taken over his boyfriends hair. He did not like that flaming mop covered, and especially not with whatever the fuck this was.

"She needed someone to practice on and asked me, she didn’t exactly tell me the color before she did."

Mickey’s hand reached up to touch his wet hair, his eyes showing the disbelief that Ian had done this to his head. “Well can you fucking fix it?” he asked, his voice soft.

As hand wrapped around Mickey’s waist, as Ian said, “I’ll talk to Debbie. But not tonight, let’s just go to bed.”

*

Debbie said the next day that the color would wash out in about six weeks. Six weeks Mickey had to deal with waking up to a head of purple hair instead of red.

The day that the rest of the color washed out he tugged Ian close, grabbing two fistfuls of that once again flaming hair, and whispered, “You are never doing that to your hair ever again.”

Ian giggled and nuzzled at Mickey’s cheek, “Okay.”

After this fiasco, he didn’t think he’d ever agree to help Debbie again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked (: I'm over on tumblr @inside-a-writers-mind18 and I take prompts (:


End file.
